An Altered Bleach
by ThePandaPrincess
Summary: Five new people added to bleach, that changes everything that we know about bleach. Same things still happened...but maybe with a new altered ending. Different emotions will be shared, different feelings will come out...lives..will be changed.
1. Chapter 1

"Everything was black and all I could hear was a crash,"

"He ran in and started crying in my arms,"

"I was worried that someone would get killed as I watched by brother fighting with my friend,"

"I was crying in a corner in my room,"

"He was punished by his Lieutenant,"

THAT'S WHEN EVERYTHING CHANGED

"My brother had been killed, trying to protect me,"

"Our beloved grandfather was gone,"

"Nel had disappeared,"

"My parents were dead,"

"We became something unwanted,"

IN ONE MOMENT OUR LIVES WERE DRASTICALLY ALTERED

"I had become the third seat of the third squad,"

"we decided to master our Quincy powers,"

"I then became espada #3,"

"I met Ichigo Kurosaki when I entered high school,"

"We were outcasted by the soul society,"

WHEN AIZEN BETRYAED THE SOUL SOCIETY

"I became the captain of the third squad,"

"We got stuck helping the shinigami,"

"I had everything I dreamed of, but without my best friend,"

"I made sure to protect my loved ones,"

"I was able to meet Ichigo,"

ALONG THE WAY, WE FOUND LOVE

"Izuru loved me,"

"I loved Yumichika,"

"Luppi was my life,"

"I fell for Uryu,"

"Shinji was finally mine,"

"I am Pika Urahara,"

"I am Sora Ishida,"

"I am Kayli Sonohara,"

"I am Kora Gilga,"

"I am Loki Sasayaki,"

AND THIS IS HOW OUR LIVES CHANGED

"Did it change for the better?"

"Did it really have to be this way?"

"What would have happened if I never met him?"

"Would I have been able to go on?"

"Would I know the things I know now?"

"Would I still be who I am now?"

"Could I have been different?"

"Did I have to change?"

"Does it have to be the way it is now?"

"Could I have saved him?"

"I didn't want to let go,"

"I wanted him to love me,"

"I wanted to kill him,"

"I wanted him to bring her back,"

BUT I KNOW ONE THING THAT'S FOR SURE

"is that I would have never been able to do what I do now,"


	2. Chapter 2

0"We have no form, therefore we fear it, and because we are formless, we reserve it. Thus we are slain."

OKAY. PEOPLE YOU MUST KNOW WHAT HAPPENED IN THE FIRST EPISODE, SO I'M JUST GOING TO START WHERE MY CHARACTER'S ARE NEEDED xD I also skipped part of the middle when Rukia is explain shtuff xDD sorry. Otherwise then I feel like I'm telling things people already knew..that way I can write more :D

"GOOD MORNING!ICHIGO!" AND BOOM. A human shaped hole appeared in the side of the wall.

"Why are you so hyp- WHERE'S KARIN AND YUZU! ARE THEY OKAY?" Ichigo asked panicking. His father looked at him as if he was insane.

"Wait..what are you talking about? If this is about that car that crashed into our house..everyone's fine. Although I'm shocked no one woke up," Isshin explained to Ichigo. 'Huh..i wonder what's going on, and where did that Rukia girl go?'

~Later at school~

"Kurosaki-kun!" Ichigo heard his name and turned around to see Orihime Inoue, Tatsuki Arisawa, and Kayli Sonohara walking towards him, with only Orihime waving to him.

"Ah, Inoue-san. How are you?" Ichigo asked, while walking towards their classroom.

"Ah, I'm good," Orihime smiled.

"ICHIGO!" Keigo called out to Ichigo, "What's this about a car running into your house man?" Keigo asked curiously.

"Do you need help cleaning up?" Chad and Kayli asked simultaneously.

"Ah..no..that's alright," Ichigo said, staring at the hard glaze of the two.

"Excuse me…but are you Ichigo Kurosaki?" A strange voice from behind him asked.

"Y-YOU!" Ichigo burst out, everyone else looking very confused.

"Uh..do you know the new transfer student Kurosaki-san? Rukia Kuchiki right?" Kayli asked him, looking at her with a strange look on her face.

"Yes, I am Rukia, but this is the first time we've met, right kurosaki-kun?" Rukia asked giving him a slight smile that made shivers go down his back. "I'll see you around," She said before walking away.

DING DONG.

Orihime opened her door to see Tatsuki and Kayli standing outside. Tatsuki holding some dinner, and kayli holding a home baked cake. Orihime smiled and invited them in.

Ichigo, home alone hears a strange beeping noise, and Rukia who comes out of his closet screams: "ICHIGO! WE HAVE ORDERS!" as she separated his soul. A hollow soon appears, and Ichigo fights back and is only able to break part of his mask, to see only part of his face, that looked really familiar.

"Hey..do you think Ichigo is involved somehow with Kuchiki-san?" Kayli asked curious about what her friends thought.

"Nah, Ichigo is not that type of person to be at least that fast," Tatsuki said.

CRASH!

"W-what was that?"


	3. Chapter 3

A loud roar appeared again, and a small pink bear fell to the ground.

"Enraku!" Orihime screamed as she ran towards the pink bear who now had a large cut on it's face, and it's stuffing beginning to fall out. And another Roar filled the house, until all was silent.

Ichigo, running as fast as he could, with Rukia on his back.

"Ichigo, we have to hurry. Hollows attack those they were close to when they were alive. He'll probally attack Orihime!" Rukia said, causing Ichigo to hurry up.

"What's going on!" Tatsuki asked, and suddenly something attacked her and she went flying into the wall.

"TATSUKI-CHAN!" Orihime and Kayli yelled, until Kayli was then attacked stumbling onto Tatsuki.

"SONOHARA-SAN!" Orihime screamed, as she was the last on to be attacked.

"O-orihime.." Tatsuki said, still trying to stay conscious.

"Tatsuki!" Orihime yelled, and tatsuki never replied, only looking at Orihime. Not the Orihime that called out to her, but the Orihime who was laying across the floor. Orihime was shocked, 'what's going on?" When Orihime noticed the chain that connected both her, and the Orihime that lay lifeless next to her friends.

"ORIHIME!" A strange distorted voice called out to her, it was a monster, with a mask covering it's face. Orihime, scared backed away.

"H-how do you know my name?" She asked, stuttering.

"Get away from her!" a man's voice appeared coming through the hole that the hollow had made.

"K-Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked, shocked and now even more confused about the situation.

"I-Ichigo?" Kayli stuttered, but her eyes we're blurry and all she could see was bright orange hair.

"Wait..Inoue-san…you..can..see me?" Ichigo asked now confused as well.

"She can see you because she's dead," Rukia said who stood beside Ichigo. She then pointed to the chain of fate, "It's okay. We can put her back in her body as long as that chain is not severed," Rukia explained.  
>"SHUT UP!" The hollow screamed as he picked up Orihime. He looked straight into her eyes, and Orihime gasped.<p>

"S-sora?" She asked, gasping for breath. "Is..that you?"

"YES ORIHIME, IT'S ME." The hollow said still holding tightly onto Orihime.

"No! It can't be! Sora would never do this!" Orihime screamed, in denial.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY THIS HAPPENED? I WAS LONELY! You used to pray for me everyday! But it all changed when you became their friend!" He pointed to Kayli and Tatsuki. "This is all your fault!" He screamed starting to choke Orihime. Before anyone knew what was happening, Sora's arm was gone, and the hollow screamed.

"Hey! What's wrong with you? Weren't you born first? Big brothers are supposed to be there to protect the little sisters from harm! You should never say that your going to kill them even if it's going to cost you your life!" Ichigo yelled filled with rage.

The hollow more furious began to attack Orihime again. He spits a sort of acid onto Ichigo's hand, and is about to do a finishing blow, Orihime moves in.

"I-I'm so sorry. You were always..watching me. The only reason I had begun acting that way was because I wanted to show you that I was happier. I didn't mean to cause you all this pain and suffering," Orihime said, starting to tear up, looking into Sora's eyes.

"Uh…ARRRRRGH!" Sora struggled and his mask broke to reveal Sora Inoue, Orihime's big brother.

"Rukia, whats going on?" Ichigo asked confused.

"He was probably turned into a hollow against his will," Rukia explains as she begins to heal the wounded Orihime.

"You know, she never takes those pins off." Ichigo said to Sora. "She said they mean everything to her,"

Sora grabs Ichigo's Zanpakuto pointing it at his neck.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"Stop Ichigo! He's doing the right thing! He will be cleanse of his sins, and sent to the Soul Society,"

"B-bye Sora," Orihime said, crying. Sora just smiled and disappeared.

"I-I'm serious! A sumo wrestler came to my house a made a huge hole in my wall with her gun!" Orihime said talking to all of her friends.

"As crazy as it sounds it's true. I was there, right Tatsuki?" Kayli replied backing up Orihime

"Y-yeah," Tatsuki replied.

"Huh? What is this?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"I used a memory modifier," Rukia said.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU USED ON MY FAMILY?" Ichigo asked, and all Rukia did was smile and nod. "You know..i don't know If I can risk my life saving other people, but I'm ready to help you with your work,"

Skipping: The cursed parakeet, meeting kon (Sorry xD), Memories in the rain (TOO DEPRESSING), and the episode of Don Kanoji. I'm skipping these because none of my characters are important/nothing changes. Next will be the Ishida's story. OH AND It's Izumi Ishida, not Sora Ishida xD.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh look! I've placed third!" Orihime said excitingly.

"That's amazing Inoue-chan! I wish I place a bit better, I got 15." Kayli said commenting on her friends great placement.

"Oh! ICHIGO! You got 23? What happened to only being under 50?" Keigo said, starting to annoy Ichigo. Chad then pointed at his name, which was at #11. "WHAT?" Keigo and Mizuiro started to freak out and ran away. Ichigo just scoffed at them for being so immature. "Huh, I wonder who was first then," As he looked on the list, #1 was at Ishida Ametatsu, and #2 at Izumi Ishida.

"You know, they're in our class, right Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime said.

"They are?" Ichigo said, in shock that he couldn't remember anyone in their class.

"Yeah, Uryu and Izumi Ishida," Kayli commented, and before Ichigo could respond, Rukia came in and grabbed him.

"Sorry! I have to borrow him for a second!" Rukia said as she ran away.

"Uh..are you sure they're not involved with each other?" Kayli asked once again.

A couple days later, Ichigo and Rukia are out in the street looking for a hollow that was already gone. "I swore my phone gave me an order!" Rukia said, fiddling with her phone.

"You know you should really get that fixed!" Ichigo yelled at her.

"Kurosaki-san?" A young man's voice called out.

"Kuchiki-san?" A young girl's voice called out, and two people dressed in white with glasses appeared before them.

"W-who are you? And how do you know us?" Ichigo asked for an explanation.

"We know you can see ghosts," The girl said, not answering his question. "Uryu, there's a hollow near by," She said alerting him. Soon a beep came from Rukia's phone.

"and you call yourself Shinigami," He scoffs, as he releases his cross, and shoots and arrow and then puts back his cross. Soon the beeping noise disappears.

"I-it's gone," Rukia says as she puts down her phone.

"Who are you people?" Ichigo demands.

"I'm Uryu Ishida,"

"And I'm Izumi Ishida,"

"And we're Quincy's. And we hate shinigami" They said simultaneously as they walked away.

"Ugh! Who do they think they are? Uh…what's their names again…" Ichigo exclaimed at school the next day.

"You mean Izumi and Uryu Ishida? They're both in the Handicraft club with me" Orihime told a fusterated Ichigo in the halls. Ichigo then looked like he was in disbelief.

"Come here," Orihime said leading Ichigo to look into the classroom. There sat Uryu and Izumi Ishida. Uryu was reading his book, while Izumi sat and listened to her Ipod.

"E-excuse me, but can you repair this for me?" two girls came up to them. Uryu looked at them and grabbed one, while Izumi smiled and grabbed the other. The two threw up the animals and quickly grabbed their needles. Put the thread in and as if on que the animals fell and the two sewed up the animals in less than a minute. Ichigo went back into the halls.

"Uh, did something happen between you and them?" Orihime asked. Ichigo started to walk away.

"No…it's nothing,"

Izumi and Uryu climbed the stairs, and suddenly Uryu stopped walking. "Huh? What's wrong Uryu?" Izumi asked her brother.

"Are you going to follow us the whole way home?" Uryu asked. Izumi had a confused look on her face. Ichigo, then came out from around the corner.

"I'm surprised you noticed I was here," Ichigo said impressed.

"Oh please, I knew you we're watching me and Izumi at the Handicrafts club. I can tell because your stupid enough to let your spiritual pressure leak out carelessly. And it also seems you can't tell from those who also have high spiritual pressure, since you didn't notice me and my sister since today," Uryu explained to Ichigo. "I'm also well aware that you've acquired your Shinigami powers since may, and about Rukia's True identity," All of a sudden a bunch of white strings appear around the three. Uryu reached out and grabbed a red string.

"H-huh?" Ichigo said, starting to get confused.

"This is your spirit thread. Shinigami's are a different color. I challenge you to a match, so see who is more superior: Quincy or Shinigami,"

"Uryu!" Izumi said, "That's not a very good idea!"

"Shut up, stay out of this!" Uryu said harshly towards his sister. Her eyes starting to tear up, she backed away.

"That's ridiculous, and I have nothing to do with your resentment towards the Shinigami," Ichigo said.

" Oh, I get it. Your afraid because your only a temporary Shinigami, not a full fledge one," Uryu taunted Ichigo.

"Fine! You win," Ichigo said, pulling out Kon from his school bag, and switching into his Shinigami form. "Kon, take Izumi and get out of here," Ichigo told kon.

"Huh? Wait!" But before she could complain Kon picked her up and ran away.

Uryu pulled out a small capsule of sort. "This is hollow bait," He started to explain. Whoever can kill the most hollows in a 24 hour period wins."

"No! You'll endanger the town!" Ichigo complained.

"If your such a competent Shinigami, then you have nothing to worry about," Uryu said as he crushed the bait. Uryu then transforms and shoots an arrow. "One down," He said. Ichigo, furious grabs onto Uryu's collar.

"Undo this! Make the Hollows go away!" Ichigo yelled at him.

"Sorry, I can't. Once the hollow bait is crushed, there is no undoing," He explained. "But you should be more worried about getting rid of the hollows than fighting with me. Don't you remember, Hollows attack those with high spiritual pressure,"

"K-karin..Yuzu!" Ichigo exclaimed as he started running towards his home to protect his sisters.

"You idiot..your family is not the only ones with high spiritual pressure. It's fine. I'll defeat them all!"


	5. Chapter 5

Just a heads up I'm skipping the parts with Chad and Karin, for that doesn't change.

"Oh man, training is getting more hard now a days," Tatsuki complained leaning against a wall.

"Tatsuki! Get back!" her coach yelled at her.

"I'm coming!" Tatsuki yelled back. As she ran back towards her class she saw Orihime who has a worried look upon her face. She wished she could remember everything that happened with Orihime on that night, but she could only remember bits and pieces. CRASH! Orihime and Tatsuki ran to investage what had happened. Orihime stopped suddenly to see something ominous in the sky.

Orihime, Tatsuki and Chizuru are cleaning up the glass that was shattered. Orihime gets distracted and just looks up at the sky. Suddenly chizuru is behind her grabbing her under her breasts, and Tatsuki hits her.

"Are you alright Orihime?" Tatsuki asked Orihime.

"I'm fine! I'm just thinking about this TV show that I want to see is all. Oh and it looks like we're done cleaning up, let's go guys!" Orihime said pushing her two friends away. Tatsuki escapes her grip and runs the other direction.

"Sorry! I have to change out of my karate uniform! I'll catch up with you two later!" Tatsuki said running in the other direction still.

"TATSUKI!" Orihime yelled.

"You can see me…can't you?" A hollow called out from above her. Orihime eyes widen and she was scared.

"Orihime..what's wrong?" Chizuru asked.

"Chizuru, RUN AWAY!" Orihime screamed to chizuru. Orihime was to late, Numb chandelier, the hollow spit out some green acid that landed right onto chizuru's shoulder.

"Aghhh!" Chizuru screamed, and Orihime ran towards her.

"Chizuru! Are you okay?" Orihime asked scared.

"I-I'm fine. Orihime, thanks for caring," Chizuru said, but then suddenly she grabbed Orihime's arm and rises high above the two, refusing to let go.

"What are you doing to my friends?" Orihime demanded from numb chandelier.

"I don't like to fight," she started to explain. "So, I take over people and have them do the fighting for me." Numb laughed as a bunch more students came and started attacking Orihime. Soon Tatsuki comes and beats up all the students who we're attacking Orihime.

"I don't know where you are, but anyone who picks on Orihime, is going to hear from me!" A shoulder soon grabs Tatsuki's shoulders, and as she was about to attack she stopped, noticing in it was her friend, and couldn't attack. Numb then shoots the green acid onto Tatsuki.

"AUGH!" Tatsuki screamed.

"TATSUKI-CHAN!" Orihime screamed. Tatsuki resists the urge and bites Numb.

"Ugh! You bitch!" The hollow screams and shoots her again multiple times with the green acid.

"Tatsuki!" Orihime screamed, as she broke free of the other students grasp and ran to Tatsuki. "Tatsuki!" Orihime called but Tatsuki turned around and about to kick Orihime in the gut, is thrown onto the ground and stuck there by Ninja stars. Orihime who was cringing, thinking she was about to be kicked looks up, to see Tatsuki stuck on the ground. "T-tasuki?" She said. Orihime turned around to see a girl, dressed in black with a black face mask only covering her mouth. "W-who are you?" Orihime asked. The girl took of her mask, and it was Kayli. "S-sonohara-san?" Orihime gasped.

"Orihime! Are you alright, she ran towards Orihime," Kayli asked.

"Y-yeah, but is Tat-" Orihime tried to say but choking on her words.

"She's fine, I just trapped her down, so she couldn't hurt you. I can't hurt anyone who's my friend." Kayli smiled.

"oh..okay," Orihime said.

"Who the hell are you?" Numb screamed attacking Kayli hitting her with the green acid. Kayli ducked but slipped and was hit.

"Agh!" Kayli screamed.

"S-Sonohara-san!" Orihime screamed. Kayli layed on the ground not moving. She had stook the ninja stars and attached it to her so she couldn't hurt Orihime.

"I will protect you two.." Orihime said.

(Sorry skipped the part where she learns of the Shun Shun Rikka)

Orihime passed out, after exhausting her powers. Tessai comes with Chad upon his shoulders, grabs Orihime, and Kayli.

"Agh!" Orihime woke up to see Chad and Kayli looking at her. "Sado-kun…Sonohara-san..Where are we?" Orihime asked. But before anyone could answer Kisuke Urahara appeared. He explains whats was going on with Ichigo in the last couple of months.

"Ichigo?" Kayli asked confused.

"Well it's up to you, what you want to do but I can now show you, whats beyond the door.

I'm skipping the parts with Ichigo x Ishida defeating the Menos Grande. Skipping the episode where Kon is trying to find Female attention, Rukia running away and getting taken back to the soul Society, Ichigo's training. So next is the training for Kayli, Chad, and Orihime. And Izumi and Uryu Ishida.


	6. Chapter 6

"It's time for your training," Yoruichi the cat told Orihime, Chad and Kayli. Chad and kayli, a little taken aback at the talking cat, while Orihime just smiled and nodded back. "Ichigo has already started his preparations to go to the soul society. So if you want to help him, you must learn to control and work with your powers. But, in order for you to go to the soul society, it depends on how well your training is," Yoruichi said, as the three grew a bit nervous. The three then looked amongst each other and nodded their heads in agreement. They walked towards a secluded lake, that to their surprise Uryuu and Izumi Ishida we're there talking about something important.

"Ishida-kun! What are you two doing here?" Kayli asked, shocked to see the two.

"Weird, we we're about to ask you the same," Uryuu said, not really phased at the fact that they we're here.

"I traced your spiritual pressure here to tell you something," Yoruichi said, as Uryuu looked and became shocked of the cat. Yoruichi explained everything about Rukia being taken away and getting executed, and the soul society.

Uryuu looked away. "that has nothing to do with us, we're just simply training to become stronger than the Shinigami. That is all," He said as he walked away. Izumi just with a sad look in her eyes, looked at them, and then walked away with her brother. Kayli and Orihime, a little sad decided that they needed to become stronger to, in order to help Ichigo rescue Rukia.

Skipping ichigo's training, Rukia learning about her execution, and more of Ichigo's training. And The part where, they summon their powers and shtuff. The little Fireworks show, and going to where they are about to leave for the soul society.

"Chad? Orihime? Kayli? Uryu? Izumi? What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo said, very much in shock.

"What does it look like? We're coming with you to rescue Rukia!" Kayli said filled with some excitement.

"Yes, Kayli is right. We're here to help," Yoruichi said, as Ichigo becomes confused of the talking cat.

"Okay guys! It's time to go, but now remember..you only have four minutes to get across the senkaimon, before it closes and you guys become trapped," Kisuke explained, while Izumi gulped and sighed. "okay! GO!" Kisuke yelled as everyone jumped inside.

Sorry i've had this for awhile, but forgot to upload. If you really want me to continue this i will just R&R saying: please! write more! Otherwise..i'll just give up on this for awhile xD


End file.
